


Name of Perfection

by c_loudy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Exhibitionism, Exploration, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_loudy/pseuds/c_loudy
Summary: Cian and his new store manager, Jayce, don't get along very well. Jayce deliberately tries to piss Cian off and flusters him at every moment, while Cian tries to hide his sexual frustration.





	Name of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> hello helloooo I haven't written in a while and basically just projecting fantasies of my own into my writing to help me get back into the groove of things! pls feel free to give a kudos or comment ^^

_Monday five to eleven. Tuesday four to twelve. Wednesday six to one. Thursday ten to eight. Friday eleven to seven..._

 

 **"Hey, what is this?"** I frowned and as I looked to my coworker, pointing to my name on the sheet.  **"Who scheduled me for _six days in a row_. I specifically asked for Saturday off two weeks ago."** My jaw tightened and I tried not to look as pissed off as I really was. This should be an easy fix, right? After all I had  _requested and confirmed_ my day off. Something I had been planning for a while now. Of course I would get scheduled for the exact day I wasn't supposed to be. 

 **"Fuckin'... Ellie-"  
  
"She put in her two weeks, remember? Her replacement came in yesterday."** Caden spoke up finally after realizing  _why_ I had been ticked off.  **"He probably didn't see her note about you not working Saturday, you should probably talk to him."** He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I couldn't contain the urge to roll my eyes. First time meeting our new store manager and it's to complain about him. Great. 

Caden left to clock in, giving me a quick pat before leaving the back room and onto the floor. I snapped a quick picture of the scheduling sheet and went further back near the freezers where most of everyone's belongings were kept, looking around on Ellie's old desk to see if anything about this new guy was there. I filed through availability papers, stock papers, sales... nothing. I opened the top drawer but there were nothing but highlighters, a few loose staples and some sticky notes. Nothing again. I shut the drawer and begin to back up, only to feel someone behind me and I jumped forward, turning around and getting ready to apologize before seeing it was... someone I didn't recognize at all. My eyes narrow. This had to be New Guy...

 **"Looking for something?"** He doesn't seem upset that I wasn't paying attention, or even that I was looking around on... well I guess was his desk now. I look to the side, unable to meet his eye's when I talk. It's... weird. I feel like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar, even if I hadn't done anything necessarily wrong. They were an odd piercing blue, and made me shift my weight awkwardly.

 **"Are you our new manager?"** I answer his question with one of my own, looking back to him now with a bit more confidence in my gaze. I don't know who this guy is, what's he doing talking to me like a little kid anyway?  **"Because,"** I continued, not waiting for him to answer.  **"I specifically asked for Saturday off. _Two weeks ago_ and my names on the schedule for it. I don't know if Ellie told you it was confirmed, but I'm not coming in."  
**

**"Um... Yes you are."** I tensed.  _What?!_ He seemed to backpedal slightly seeing my reaction, my hands tighten to fists and my shoulders squared.  **"So you're Cian, I'm guessing. Well, if you take Saturday off the store is going to be understaffed for the day. I tried getting coverage for you but not enough people had the availability for then that weren't already scheduled. That being said, you also didn't look for any coverage and just assumed Ellie would take care of it when... she had already put in her two weeks. That's not how things are gonna work here anymore."** I can barely get a word in as he keeps talking, interjecting every time I even open my mouth to interrupt and retort something back.  **"We need a co-dependent system between both managers, supervisors, and employees. So when you want something done and come to me for it, we'll _both_ work for it to happen. If it doesn't, then it doesn't."**  

I'm utterly lost. How does this fall on me again?  **"That's never... It was never like that before."  
  
  
** He's quick to respond in his holier-than-thou tone.  **"In comes me now. Ellie put her two weeks in because she couldn't handle the work. She let everyone walk over her and it made sales plummet. Unhappy customers because she didn't discipline her employees and treated them as friends instead. When the district manager started cracking down she couldn't handle it. Now I'm here to clean up the mess."**

I didn't really know what to say after that. If what he was saying were true or not, it was... truthful. Ellie had been an easy scapegoat to push troubles and issues on when we didn't want to deal with it. Had it been that bad, though? I never paid attention to those sorts of things... 

New Guy cleared his throat and offered his hand in my direction, bringing my attention back to him.  **"I'm Jayce, by the way. It was nice talking to you, see you tomorrow."** I grabbed my things and was shooed away from his desk. By the time I reached the counter I had no idea what had just happened. I was working Saturday though apparently... 


End file.
